Ludzie bezdomni/Tom pierwszy/Cisy
Zakład kuracyjny Cisy leży w dolinie między dwoma łańcuchami wzgórz porosłych pięknym lasem. Środkiem doliny przepływa strumień tworzący w samym parku dwa stawy, z których drugi jest motorem maszyn zakładowych. Dokoła stawów ściele się olbrzymi park łączący się z lasami na wzgórzach sąsiednich. Zakłady kąpielowe (tj. łazienki, hydropatia, natryski etc.) mieszczą się w gmachu zwanym, Bóg raczy wiedzieć dlaczego, „Wincentym”, a stoją nad drugim stawem. Z tej samej strony na wzgórzu świeci się wspaniały kursal, otoczony gajem roślin, klombów kwiatowych, gazonów, trawników, alejek zacisznych i szpalerów. W obrębie parku tudzież poza nim, przy drogach dążących w różne strony, a nawet wprost wśród lasu stoją wille. Jedne z nich skupiły się w szereg jak chaty we wsi, inne szukają samotności i odgradzają się od świata gąszczami ogrodów. Z drugiej strony stawu, w połowie wyniosłości królującej nad okolicą, wznosi się pałac i liczne murowane zabudowania dominium Cisy. Jeszcze wyżej za pałacem, na szczycie góry widać kościół z dwiema strzelistymi wieżami, które ukazują się oczom wszędzie, gdziekolwiek by się w okolicy było. Nazajutrz po przyjeździe dr Judym składał wizyty, zwiedzał miejscowość, uczył się tajemnic zakładu, był oszołomiony. Miał tutaj nie tylko poznać wszystko z dokładnością przed zacięciem zbliżającego się sezonu, ale nadto brać udział w rządzie... Dziś tedy oznajmił się ze składem chemicznym źródeł, jutro studiował maszyny wprowadzające wodę do wanien, badał system ksiąg kancelaryjnych, orientował się w procedurze gospodarczej, w prowadzeniu hotelu itd. To tu, to ówdzie ukazywały się przed nim całe perspektywy rzeczy, których wcale nie znał, i nikły, przywalone innym szeregiem zjawisk. Nade wszystko interesował go szkielet przedsiębiorstwa, jego budowa materialna. Zakład leczniczy Cisy był instytucją akcyjną o kapitale stałym wysokości blisko trzechkroć stu tysięcy rubli. Spólników było dwudziestu kilku. Ci wybierali spośród siebie radę zarządzającą, złożoną z prezesa i dwu wiceprezesów, komisję kontrolującą, również z trzech członków, tudzież dyrektora, administratora i kasjera. Obowiązki prezesa rady zarządzającej pełnił wybitny adwokat stale mieszkający w Moskwie. Jednym z wiceprezesów był honoris causa wspólnik Leszczykowski zamieszkały aż w Konstantynopolu, a drugim bogaty przemysłowiec warszawski pan Stark. Dyrektorem był dr Węglichowski, administratorem Jan Bogusław Krzywosąd Chobrzański, wreszcie kasjerem oraz szczęśliwym małżonkiem damy, z którą dr Tomasz podróż odbywał z Warszawy, i ojcem swawolnego Dyzia niejaki pan Listwa. Sporo czasu upłynęło, nim dr Tomasz nauczył się historii tego zakładu, która w Cisach była istotną magistra vitae. Historia, a raczej rozmaite minione historie miały tam wpływ dobitny na bieg spraw codziennych. O ile ją dr Tomasz mógł poznać z ust wielu, historia zakładu była następująca: Cisy znane były ze swych wód jeszcze w początkach zeszłego stulecia. Tu i ówdzie trafiają się w pamiętnikach wzmianki, że w Cisach leczył się taki a taki dygnitarz. Nie była to jednak miejscowość kuracyjna w szerszym znaczeniu tego wyrazu. Korzystały z wód rozmaite osoby, ale tylko dzięki uprzejmości właściciela dóbr cisowskich, źródła bowiem znajdowały się w parku otaczającym stary zamek rodowy. Od niepamiętnych czasów majątki te należały do rodziny Niewadzkich. Ostatnio był ich właścicielem mąż owej staruszki, którą Judym poznał w Paryżu. W ciągu siódmego dziesiątka lat tego wieku ów pan Niewadzki wyjechał z kraju. Kiedy powrócił do Cisów, był starcem złamanym i nieuleczalnie chorym. Ogrom cierpień przeżytych zmienił zasadniczo jego poglądy Główną myślą starca było teraz dobro bliźnich, a że sam był chory, więc i uczynki jego miłosierne skierowały się przede wszystkim do wspomagania ludzi cierpiących. Kąpiele w wodzie ze źródeł w jego parku uznane zostały za skuteczne, więc pan Niewadzki wszystkie siły wytężył w tym celu, żeby urządzić zakład leczniczy w Cisach. Dla przyspieszenia tej sprawy darował projektowanej instytucji miejscowość obejmującą kilkadziesiąt morgów przestrzeni wraz z parkiem, źródłem, częścią przyległych lasów i z budynkami, jakie się w obrębie terenu znalazły Sam stworzył spółkę, do której wciągnął przyjaciół, przeważnie po świecie rozsianych. Największą sumę udziałów wziął stary kolega i towarzysz, kupiec znad Bosforu, Leszczykowski. Inne rozebrali adwokaci, lekarze, przemysłowcy. Na czele zakładu stał w pierwszych latach dyrektor nieodpowiedni, który usiłował z tej nowo powstającej miejscowości uczynić od razu kurort europejski. Budowano tedy wspaniałe gmachy i wille, a urządzano je z przepychem, który by mógł zadowolić najdalej sięgające wymagania. Te ryzykowne eksperymenty popchnęły całe przedsięwzięcie ku ruinie. Do Cisów zjeżdżały z całego kraju, a nawet z daleka familie arystokratyczne dla rozrywki. Zakład usiłował zyskać sobie opinię stacji letniej europejskiej i urządzał się coraz wykwintniej W tym czasie zmarł założyciel, Niewadzki Na posiedzeniu rocznym okazało się, że Cisy nie tylko nie dają żadnego dochodu, ale wykazują deficyt. Wobec tego, a głównie, jak to zwykle u nas, wobec ubytku podpory, która tę rzecz dla idei dźwignęła, całe przedsięwzięcie chwiać się zaczęło. Wówczas zgłosił się ów handlarz dywanów z Konstantynopola. Wsparł ducha stowarzyszonych, załatał deficyt swoim groszem, otwarcie wymógł na wczesnym dyrektorze zrzucenie się z tej godności i znalazł nowego, również kolegę swojego i nieboszczyka właściciela, mianowicie dr Węglichowskiego, który bodaj czy nie więcej od dwu pierwszych świata obszedł. Gdy tylko doktor Węglichowski ster wziął w ręce, zaraz rzeczy poszły innym torem. Przede wszystkim nowy dyrektor zrzekł się prowadzenia części gospodarczej Mianowano administratorem znowu wspólnego kolegę, Krzywosąda Chobrzańskiego. Następny rok nie był już wcale szeregiem zabaw, tańców, teatrów, wyścigów, gonitw, strzelań do gołębi, polowań etc., lecz istotnym sezonem kuracyjnym. Wzięto się do reorganizacji łazienek, hotelu itd., słowem, do budowania istotnej stacji leczniczej. Dr Węglichowski projektował wiele nowych rzeczy i przedstawiał je radzie. Jeżeli się nie zgadzała, pisał list do Leszezykowskiego, a ten bez wahania załatwiał sprawę własnym sumptem. Taka stanęła niepisana umowa. Stary Leszezykowski był wdowcem. Miał pasierbów Greków, którzy go ssali jak gąbkę. Był to człowiek bogaty. Burza wyrzuciła go na brzeg Bosforu w jednym obdartym surducie i w kapciach bez podeszew Bywał tragarzem okrętowym, zamiataczem ulic, roznosicielem dzienników europejskich, ajentem w pewnym sklepie francuskim, subiektem, komiwojażerem, a wreszcie właścicielem ogromnych magazynów, handlarzem dywanów, przemysłowcem itd. W trakcie tych zajęć z jego pięknego nazwiska zostały tylko pierwsze trzy litery, możliwe dla wymówienia w handlu persko-turecko-angielsko-francuskim: Sani się; nieborak, zwał starym „Les” i odmieniał ten strzępek przez przypadki. Leszczykowski był synem ubogiego szlachcica spod Cisów. Już w sławnej szkole wojewódzkiej kieleckiej zbratał się z pankiem Niewadzkim; z Węglichowskim i Krzywosądem. Twarde życie i dziwne jego koleje na zawsze wyrwały go ze strony rodzinnej. Syn rolników od prapradziada Piasta – został kupcem. Pracował po kilkanaście godzin ná dobę i nigdy sobie nie udzielał świąt ani wakacji. Był to nie człowiek ułomny, lecz jakby zbiorowisko sił maszyny stalowej, zuchwałych i niezwalczonych. A przecież ten „M. Les” wśród wielorakich prac swoich dniem i nocą myślał o czym innym. Trzeźwy, chytry; handlarz, którego ani Ormianin, ani Greczyn nie ubiegł w sprycie, którego Anglik nie wyprzedził w żelaznej systematyczności, był w głębi duszy marzycielem i ascetą. Sypiał na twardym łóżku, mieszkał w ciasnej izbie, ubierał się byle jak. Pewną sumę przeznaczał „ssakom” – pasierbom, a resztę słał w różne strony. Co dnia prawie na jego biurku leżał list w „ludzkim” języku, pisany nieraz z dalekich lądów świata. I żaden nie był odrzucony. M. Les był bystry. Nigdy go nie podszedł oszust i nie wyłudził grosza, ale ostatni uczciwy fantasta ciągnął zeń tysiące franków. Najukochańszą wszakże myślą M. Lesa był zakład leczniczy cisowski. Stary szczwany kramarz śnił wiecznie o przekształceniu swego zakątka, o ucywilizowaniu go jak najwyżej. Gromadził pieniądze, odkładał żelazne sumy, ciułał jak sknera pewne „ciche kasy” na niesłychane przedsiębiorstwa, jakie założy pod Cisami w swoim Zagórzu i okolicy: gdy tylko wróci... „Ciche kasy” brał pierwszy lepszy inżynier jadący na studia, malarz potrzebujący Paryża, lekarz, technik (zawsze wynalazca in spe), wreszcie inny jaki. I znowu zaczynały się specjalne operacje w celu napełnienia próżni. Tak płynęły lata. Gdy Niewadzki ufundował zakład leczniczy w Cisach, który, rzecz prosta, nie mógł pozostać bez dodatniego wpływu na los okolicy, stary Leszczykowski mruknął: „Trzeba to wspierać”. I wspierał po swojemu, ze swoją już nie żelazna, ale stalową wytrwałością i ze swym dziecięcym zaufaniem. W kilka dni po przyjeździe do Cisów doktor Judym otrzymał z Konstantynopola ogromny list. W piśmie tym stary emigrant rekomendował się młodemu lekarzowi i zawierał z nim znajomość. List pisany był straszną polszczyzną Plątały się tam wyrazy angielskie, francuskie, greckie, bułgarskie, a częstokroć stały dźwięki zagadkowe, prawdopodobnie tureckie czy perskie. Wewnątrz była gabinetowa fotografia starego Lesa. Ten list i fotografia dziwnie się dopełniały. Zdawało się, że spojrzenie oczu mówi to wszystko, co się w słowach zawrzeć nie mogło, czego język wyłamany w służbie pieniędzy oddać nie miał siły. Trudno było wzrok oderwać od chudej twarzy i od ciemnych, wlepionych w patrzącego oczu. Silnie sklepione czoło, nos wystający i wąskie usta miały w sobie piętno rezygnacji, niezłomności i uporu. Judym przeczytał kilkakrotnie ten list cudaczny i dziwnie przyzwyczaił się do jego stylu, jakby go uznał nie tylko za zjawisko normalne, ale nawet za konieczne. W zdaniach, powtarzających się to tu, to tam, opisywał się ten człowiek daleki, a tak przecie mocny, że zdawał się chodzić po miejscach, o których w liście mówił. Znał w Cisach wszystko od a do z. Zwracał uwagę młodego lekarza na drobiazgi, których ten wcale jeszcze nie dostrzegał. W końcu listu była prośba o fotografię i częste, bardzo częste listy. „Kocham – pisał M. Les – młodych, bo oni śmiało biorą się do pracy. Ludzie to są zwykle lazy, wiesz pan doktór, jak Anglik powie. A ja nie cierpię! Człowiek nasz, Polak, coś zrobi i wnet się zestarzeje. Po to pracuje, żeby nic nie robić. Wtedy jak nic nie robi, korzysta z pracy młodego, jego krew pije i jego ramieniem się podpiera, tego młodego, a sam udaje, że to jego jest labour. Nie tak robi Anglik. On wiecznie idzie! Forward! Do końca życia. A nie może już nastarczyć, to nie leży innym na drodze; idzie na świeżą trawkę, do spacerowania. Wtedy młody na jego miejsce przychodzi i od tego miejsca rozpoczyna, gdzie tamten stanął. A my to jeszcze wierzymy w kismet jak Turcy. Kiedy przecie wszystko leży tu! Wszystko można zrobić! Gdybym ja był jeszcze młody, ja bym wszystko zrobił. Mnie się zdaje, że my będziemy razem się wspierali, mój panie doktór Judym...” Od chwili ujęcia steru przez doktora Węglichowskiego i administracji przez Krzywosąda upłynęło lat kilkanaście. Cisy stały się zakładem uczęszczanym, renomowanym, znanym powszechnie. Osobą wielce wpływową był administrator Krzywosąd Chobrzański. Był to stary kawaler, przystojny, wysokiego wzrostu i pięknej figury. Nosił długie, spuszczone w dół wąsy, które zarówno jak resztki włosów na skroniach czernił tanią farbą, wskutek czego miały kolor zielonkawoszary. Ubierał się prawie zawsze w długie buty, szerokie hajdawery i coś w rodzaju czamarki. Człowiek ten przeszedł Europę wzdłuż i w poprzek. Mówił chyba wszystkimi językami indoeuropejskimi, a przynajmniej chętnie wygłaszał słowa w najrozmaitszych dialektach – i wszystko prawie umiał. Jeżeli była mowa o chemii, wtrącał się do takiej rozmowy częstokroć trafnie. Jeżeli kto zaczął dyskurs o malarstwie, rzeźbie, literaturze, kucharstwie, złotnictwie, rymarstwie, podrabianiu obrazów, handlu starożytnościami, krawiectwie, szewstwie, płatnerstwie, a przede wszystkim o wszelkiego rodzaju mechanice, Krzywosąd z każdej z tych dziedzin zdradzał zapas wiadomości fachowych. Nie dość na tym: znajomość każdego z tych kunsztów umiał czynem potwierdzić. Na wigilię on sam gotował zupę i przyrządzał ryby. Wprawdzie zupa była oryginalna, bo jeśli ją przesolił w sposób żołnierski, to dla złagodzenia ostrości smaku sypał do wazy funt cukru. Wszystkie siodła w zakładzie były jego roboty, a raczej jego przeróbki. Jeżeli jakieś stadło zaręczało się lub pobierało w ciągu sezonu, Krzywosąd wypraszał sobie tę łaskę, żeby on mógł robić obrączki. W całych Cisach pełno było dzieł jego. Sam reparował wszelkie maszynerie, murował z mularzami, rąbał i piłował z cieślami, heblował i malował ze stolarzem, kopał z ogrodnikiem. Dyrektor Węglichowski miał zegarek emaliowany, dar Krzywosąda i jego dzieło. Tak przynajmniej świadczył podpis wydrapany na kopercie tego zegarka jakimś ostrym rylcem. „J. B. Krzywosąd de Chobrzanowice Chobrzański eques polonus fecit Lutetiae Parisiorum. Anno Domini 1868” . W sieni kursalu stał zegar szafkowy, grający na żądanie, za pociągnięciem sznurka, ucieszną aryjkę. Zegar ten był jakoby rozbity i odbudowany przez Krzywosąda na podziw. W czytelni zakładowej stało jego arcydzieło, tzw. Groupe allégorique. Był to stolik, na którym sklejone kamienie, krzyształki, ułamki porcelanowe, szkła, korale itp. tworzyły jakieś niby wichry, jeziora, pieczary. Z głębi tych pieczar miał wychodzić na pogodę zakonnik, ale, co prawda, nigdy nie wychodził. Szczyt zdobiły rozmaite alegoryczne figurki, kogutki, żołnierzyki, chorągiewki, wieńce cierniowe, a w środku siedział biały ptak ze szkła, w rodzaju gęsi, z czarnymi oczami, co mu nadawało pozór, jakby był w okularach. W sali do gry w karty stał inny majstersztyk Krzywosąda. Była nim szafa starożytna kością wykładana, z okuciem tak przecie misternym, że aż słabo się robiło. Na górnym gzymsie tego mebla widniała data utrwalona za pomocą inkrustacji: „A. D. 1527”. Rzecz prosta, że administrator był tylko odnowicielem tego zabytku wieków minionych, aczkolwiek złośliwi twierdzili, że był właśnie twórcą nie tylko szafy, inkrustacji i okucia, ale także owej daty na szczycie. J. B. Krzywosąd Chobrzański znalazł się w Europie w tym samym czasie, co M. Les. Kiedy jednak drugi udał się na wschód, Krzywosąd poszedł na zachód. Faktycznie poszedł własnymi nogami przez Śląsk, Czechy, Bawarię do Francji. Tułał się w Paryżu, Londynie, Brukseli, zarabiając na chleb, czym się dało. W Paryżu był retuszerem u podrzędnego fotografa na rue Picqus. Do Londynu zwabił go kolega, który tam uczepił się w fabryce broni. Krzywosąd pracował przez czas pewien jako zwyczajny robotnik, nabrał, jak mówiono, wiele wprawy w fachu rusznikarskim. Łatwiej wszakże było przyzwyczaić do tej roboty ręce niż wdrożyć szlacheckiego ducha. Uciuławszy nieco grosza Chobrzański wraca na kontynent i wędruje do Brukseli. Nie znaczy to wcale, że był próżniakiem. Ani trochę! Umiał on wstać o świcie, dzień spędzić bez wytchnienia przy twardej pracy i późno w nocy skłonić głowę na nędznym posłaniu. Chodził w zniszczonej odzieży, a gotów był i tę oddać biedniejszemu, byleby o tym ludzie wiedzieli. Gdy ktokolwiek zgłosił się do niego o wsparcie, o pożyczkę, każdemu jej udzielił, ale chciał, żeby też jemu wyświadczono to i owo dla zasług. Od warsztatu w Londynie odepchnęła go jakaś siła niewytłumaczona, żądza czegoś lepszego. Krzywosąd nie myślał ani o spokojnym życiu, ani o wielkim bogactwie, choć lubił dostatek. Wśród najcięższych kolei losu dążył zawsze do sławy, do wyniesienia, do znaczenia, do wpływu i rozgłosu wśród swoich. Chętnie podjąłby trud bohaterski, byleby tylko nie stawał się jarzmem codziennym, pracą obowiązującą jego tak samo jak wszystkich, ordynarną i stałą. Mimo to był przez czas dość długi kasjerem w pewnej dystrybucji brukselskiej. Przywykał już nawet do tego zajęcia, gdy grono kolegów koczujące w Monachium dało znak życia. Monachium, które widział w przejeździe do Paryża, podobało mu się niezmiernie. Ruszył tedy do „Mnichowa”. Znalazł tam całą kolonię. Byli to malarze, studenci, artyści wszelkiego kalibru, rzemieślnicy i sieroty bezdomne, „die unglücklichen Polen” . Wrzało tam jak w ulu. Toczyły się spory, tworzyły stronnictwa, partie, odbywały zgromadzenia, sądy, a nawet bójki. Chobrzański wszedł, rzecz prosta, do jednego ze stronnictw i wkrótce objął tam dowództwo. Był to kierownik energiczny. Zaprowadził w swojej partii taki ład, że częstokroć wykonanie przepisów kończyło się w biurze policji. Adwersarzy, których trafnie nazywał „ptakami plwającymi we własne gniazdo”, zwalczał ręką tak żelazną, że mu grożono wybiciem szyb i skóry. Gdy własnego mieszkania nie miał, groźby redukowały się do nastawania na całość skóry, co znowu umiał odeprzeć krzyżową sztuką zażywając sękatego kija. Wnet po przyjeździe, nim trafiły się późniejsze roboty, pozował malarzom. Jego piękna twarz, pełna dziwnego wyrazu melancholii, dumy i hardości, pociągała artystów. Zyskał sobie opinię ciekawej głowy i znany był dość szeroko jako „unglücklicher Pole”. Z czasem ta ściśle etnograficzna nomenklatura przeistoczyła się w mniej określoną: „unglückliche Fratze mit vielen Konsonanten”, ale też wówczas Krzywosąd tylko swojej braci pozował, i to nie inaczej jak na koniu. Stosunki z malarzami pchnęły go do całkowicie innej dziedziny. Naród malarski, zmieniający miejsce pobytu, niedbały, dziś tarzający się w złocie, a jutro głodu bliski, stał się źródłem zarobków Krzywosąda. Oto, dajmy na to, wyjeżdża jakiś malarzyna w górę, opuszcza Monachium i dąży w świat szeroki. „Wójt” kupuje od niego za byle co albo po prostu dziedziczy sprzęty artystyczne, stare ubiory, nieraz jakieś połamane zbroje, draperie, nie dokończone studia, szkice, rysunki, a choćby potłuczone ramy. Dla innego trzeba zreparować stylowe siodło, zeszyć kostium, naprawić mebel, skleić jakiś zabytek. Krzywosąd brał to wszystko w ręce i robił. Raz dobrze, drugi raz źle, ale robił. Przypatrywał się dziwnym procesom tworzenia, podsłuchiwał dyskusje, badał ów ogromny kraj, państwo malarza, i zdobywał encyklopedyczne wykształcenie w zakresie antykwarsko-graciarsko-rzemieślniczo-artystycznym. Jeżeli czego nie umiał zrobić, to przynajmniej wiedział, jak się to robi. Gdyby i tu wytknął mu kto brak stanowczości, to w żadnym razie nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że o istnieniu całego mnóstwa rzeczy, zupełnie obcych przeciętnemu zjadaczowi chleba, Krzywosąd potrafił gadać. Z czasem w dużej izbie na Schwantalerstrasse mieścił się dziwaczny zakład. Były tam i narzędzia stolarza, i warsztat ślusarski, tygle, retorty, kupy ram, flaszki z różnobarwnymi płynami, skóry, żelastwa. Na ścianach wisiały szkice i obrazy, częstokroć dzieła sztuki, pseudoperskie dywany, przeróżne kawałki oręża i zbroi. Po upływie lat kilkunastu spędzonych w Monachium Krzywosąd wyszedł na fabrykanta starożytności. Czasem udało mu się zlepić z ułamków według istniejącego wzoru jakąś podobiznę starożytnego sprzętu czy mebla i odstąpić to antykwariuszowi, wymyć sczerniałe malowidło kupione za byle co i puścić w świat jako „szkołę włoską” czy „holenderską”. Szczególniejszą miłością „wójta” cieszył się styl gotycki. Krzywosąd widział ten styl wszędzie, tam nawet, gdzie był inny. Szczytem pochwały w jego ustach było słowo: – gotyk! Stąd zbiory jego zawierały tyle rzeczy spiczastych. Wszystko, co tylko miało kształt ostrołuku, zasługiwało na uwagę, a więc: żelazne ozdoby sztachet, klucze, okucia drzwi, lichtarze chłopskie z okolic Jeziora Bodeńskiego, klamerki u pasków, ramy itd., nie mówiąc już o istotnych ułamkach gotyku. U Krzywosąda zbierały się nieraz rozmaite grupy burszów i artystów. Stary wąsal częstował tę młódź lekkomyślną niesłychaną szpagatówką „swego chowu”, serem, który sam wyrabiał, i suchym chlebem, którego jeśli sam nie piekł, to przynajmniej osobiście archaizował w swych bezdennych szafach do stanu spleśnienia na kolor biały. W drodze szczególnej łaski pozwalał wówczas byle komu zbliżać się do „broni” rozwieszonej na ścianach oraz wywłóczył skądś ze spodu stare, zagwazdane rysunki i z wyrazem zupełnej niedbałości, jakby obwieszczał rzecz najobojętniejszą w świecie, mówił wskazując palcem ten lub ów bohomaz: – Piotr Paweł Rubens. Albo: – Szkoła bolońska... Trzeci okres Gwido Reniego. Po rysunkach takich mistrzów zaczynała się prezentacja innych zbiorów, jak na przykład książeczki pt. Priapeia, w oprawie białej, z cielęcej skóry. Książeczka ta była w kilku miejscach przebita na wylot. Kiedy zapytywano, co znaczą te rozdarcia, Krzywosąd objaśniał, że to było ulubione dziełko Karola XVII , które wszakże służyło mu nieraz za cel do strzałów z pistoletu. Była tam również laska Seweryna Goszczyńskiego, zwana czasami laską Wincentego Pola. Był sztylet Beniowskiego wysadzany muszelkami – mundur oficera z czasów Księstwa Warszawskiego, dopełniony przez Krzywosąda w ten sposób, że spłowiałe wypustki zastąpione zostały innym, mniej więcej zbliżonym kolorem, a guziki i szlify odpowiednimi guzikami i szlifami uniformu piechoty francuskiej z czasów Napoleona III. Za szkłem wisiał żupanik atłasowy ześcibany z nie pasujących do siebie kawałków – stał dziwny, pokruszony sprzęcik, zwany apteczką Stanisława Augusta, leżała faja z terakoty na zgiętym cybuchu, zwana fajką Stefana Batorego itd. Nie wszystkim jednak i nie zawsze „wójt” pokazywał swe zbiory. Było na przykład kilku ludzi wśród młodej kolonii, którzy go irytowali i wpędzali w zły humor. Jeden z takich, zetknąwszy się z antykwariuszem, zaraz po stereotypowym pytaniu o zdrowie dodawał: – A cóż Van-Dycki, jakże tam? W robocie, co? No, i jakże, udają się? Drugi wymoczek udawał głuptasa i kiedy Krzywosąd pokazywał zbiory, wtrącał ślamazarne pytanie: – A ja gdzieś czytałem, tylko nie pamiętam, w jakim dziele, że Szczerbiec , miecz Bolesławowski, to podobno jest w pańskich rękach, tylko pan unika o tym rozgłosu, żeby go panu stańczycy przez nastawionych zbirów nie wykradli. Nam by go pan mógł pokazać... Złożylibyśmy przysięgę, że ani mru-mru... Miał jednak Krzywosąd i swoich wielbicieli. Tym pokazywał wydobyte z dna inkrustowanej szafy kawałki haftowanej materii i zapewniał, że jest to urywek szaty, której druga część znajduje się w Cluny jakąś miniaturkę w sczerniałej ramce... O tym obrazku szeptem i z mruganiem mówił, że jest przez pewnego handlarza ukradziony z Brery w Mediolanie... Gdy zarząd Cisów przeszedł w ręce doktora Węglichowskiego, Krzywosąd począł się przed M. Lesem uskarżać w listach na tęsknotę i pisywał te listy tak często, że to wnet uderzyło chytrego kupca. M. Les mruknął do siebie: – Ta zielona małpa coś knuje. Miał on dziwną predylekcję do Krzywosąda. Bardzo często kupował jego bezcenne antyki, jego Rubensy i Ruysdaele , buławy hetmańskie i pamiątki autentyczne po królach. Składał to wszystko w pewnym zielonym kufrze i nazywał go „gabinetem zielonej małpy”. Nareszcie pewnego razu Krzywosąd wyznał w liście, że ma zamiar wracać. M. Les nie sprzeciwiał się i biedny wędrowiec wrócił do Warszawy, a wkrótce potem objął administrację zakładu w Cisach. Lokal jego tutaj mieścił się na dole starego „zamku”. Prowadziła do tego mieszkania brama (rozumie się: gotycka), a właściwie jej resztki grożące ruiną, które Krzywosąd starannie podpierał. Dalej szły na prawo wąskie strome schodki aż do drzwi mieszkania. Przed progiem wisiał krużganek otoczony żelazną balustradą. Zarówno schody, jak krużganek były świeżo dobudowane przez administratora. Dla przyśpieszenia procesu archaizacji tych gotyków nie zamiatano tam nigdy śmieci i nie sprzątano śladów pobytu wróbli, które całymi stadami pod drzwiami wysiadywały. Krzywosąd kochał ptaki. Rozmawiał z nimi i sypał tyle okruszyn chleba, że wróble miały tam istną synekurę i nie odlatywały z krużganku. Kiedy doktor Tomasz zbliżał się z uszanowaniem wolnym krokiem do drzwi administratora dla złożenia mu pierwszej wizyty, zobaczył scenę tego rodzaju. U wejścia na schody tłoczyło się, wrzeszczało wniebogłosy kilkanaście sztuk dzieci folwarcznych, Żydków z miasteczka i innej hołoty. Wysoko stał Krzywosąd w pantoflach i reniferowej sczerniałej kurcie. Na poręczy ganku siedział chowany sokół, o którym słyszał już doktor Tomasz całą historię. Sokół ten chorował przez całą zimę i ulegał kuracji. Krzywosąd lał mu w gardło oliwę i sadzał go przy kaloryferze w takim gorącu, że biedne ptaszysko dostawało, widać, czegoś w rodzaju pomieszania zmysłów, bo palacze znajdowali je częstokroć leżące obok drzwiczek wielkiego pieca, wśród węgli i popiołu. Tylko błyskanie oczu wskazywało wówczas, że jeszcze żywot kołacze się w nieszczęsnym pacjencie. Teraz, gdy słońce wiosenne świeciło tak jasno, sokół pierwszy raz wyniesiony został na dwór. Siedział na balustradzie mocno ściskając pręt żelaza, rozglądał się, ruszał i dawał wielostronne znaki zdrowia. Krzywosąd pragnął widocznie pokazać chłopakom nie tylko ptaka, ale i jego sztuki. Schylił się tedy i tkał mu pod dziób swą głowę przemawiając jednocześnie: – Kąsi pana, kąsi... Chodziło o to, że sokół powinien był pieszczotliwie szczypać dziobem resztki farbowanych włosów. Czy świeże powietrze, czy może lepszy stan zdrowia wpłynął na sokoła tak fatalnie, dość że kiedy administrator ukląkł i podstawiał coraz bliżej łysinę, ptak dźwignął się na łapy, nasrożył i z całej siły huknął „pana” dziobem w czerep, aż szczęknęło. Zgromadzeni wydali okrzyk radości, zaczęli klaskać w ręce i podskakiwać. Tymczasem Krzywosąd przyniósł długi pręt i przemówił do sokoła: – To ja do ciebie, łajdaku, jak do rodzonego siostrzeńca z pieszczotami, a ty mię będziesz kuł po łbie! Va-t'en! To mówiąc zrzucił ptaka na ziemię i zaczął go okładać prętem, aż pierze leciało. Sokół rozpuścił skrzydła i na piechotę z wrzaskiem uciekł w głąb mieszkania, do którego drzwi zostały zatrzaśnięte. Judym otwarł te ciężkie podwoje i wszedł ostrożnie do wnętrza. Składało się ono z dużej, sklepionej sieni o kamiennej posadzce tudzież z dwu izb mieszkalnych. Z przedsionkiem sąsiadowało pomieszczenie na kaloryfer, gdzie właśnie sokół znosił w tej chwili tak bardzo zasłużoną karę. Dawały się stamtąd słyszeć jego zuchwałe wrzaski. Judym wkroczył do izby na lewo i zaraz w progu szepnął: – Twardowski! Jak mi Bóg miły, Twardowski... W istocie mieszkanie to przypominało do złudzenia lokal mistrza. Mury tu były ogromnie grube, okna zakratowane, sufity sklepione. W pobliżu okna stały warsztaty gospodarcze i krzesło z wysokim oparciem, skórą obite. W głębi było szerokie, drewniane, starożytne łoże z baldachimem opartym na słupkach misternie rzeźbionych. W kątach leżały stosy żelastwa, rzemieni, klepek. Na ścianach wisiały owe sławne obrazy, o których Judym tyle już słyszał. Gdy Krzywosąd po egzekucji przyszedł wreszcie do izby, zajął się gościem z żywością. Posadził go w fotelu, co na Judyma wywarło taki urok, jakby go zanurzono w wannie, i puścił się w dyskurs uprzejmy. Gdy rozmowa zeszła na Cisy, Krzywosąd wyrażał się o całej instytucji z taką samą niedbałością, jaka cechowała jego mowę w trakcie pokazywania rysunków Rubensa. Judym zauważył również, że administrator używał takich tylko zwrotów stylowych, które by dobrze malowały jego władzę w tym miejscu. Mówił tedy: – Kazałem przebudować cały zamek... Muszę wziąć się jeszcze do urządzenia parku. Mam na myśli całkowite odrestaurowanie łazienek, tylko że oto jak na złość brak mi czasu... Mówił ciągle: – To się zrobi, to się każe zrobić. Szczególnie często powtarzał zdanie: – To mi, wie pan doktór, pasowało... To mi dobrze robiło... Bawiło mi oko, więc kazałem zbudować... Judymowi ten rodzaj pewności mącił nieco wyrazistość spostrzeżeń. Wiadomą było skądinąd rzeczą, że na przykład przebudowanie gmachów zależało nie tylko od te oczy administratorowi „dobrze albo źle robiły”, ale również od innych przyczyn, głównie zaś od decyzji rady zarządzającej. Później przekonał się, że jednak taki sposób wyrażania gustów i wpływu tych gustów na bieg spraw cisawskich – wcale nieźle malował istotny stan rzeczy. Kasjerem zakładu był pan Listwa, którego Krzywosąd w oczy i za oczy nazywał starym niedołęgą albo jeszcze złośliwiej – przedętą fujarą. Pan Listwa był mężem matki Dyzia i ojczymem tego chłopczyka. Niedołęgą w ścisłym znaczeniu tego wyrazu, a tym mniej „przedętą fujarą” kasjer cisowski nie był, ale też i do rodu farysów już się nie mógł kwalifikować. W gruncie rzeczy był to człowiek zgipsiały w ciężkich warunkach, a osobliwie w kajdanach małżeństwa. Żona i Dyzio tak urozmaicali życie pana Listwy, że praca w kancelarii zakładu, zimnej i wilgotnej, wysiadywanie tam wśród ksiąg, kwitów, rachunków – była dla niego jedyną wprawdzie, ale za to istotną rozkoszą. Kasjer czuł, że żyje wtedy dopiero, gdy wychodzi z domu. W obrębie progów rodzinnych przypominał coś w guście złamanego parasola: krył się w ciemnych kątach, ustępował z placu i milczał. Mimo tak skromnej postawy był kozłem ofiarnym we wszelkich zatargach z Dyziem, który na wiekowym ojczymie wprawiał się w dowcip. Były chwile, że pan Listwa próbował opozycji. Ale te eksperymenty mijały szybko i trafiały się coraz rzadziej. Wszystko sprowadzał do absolutnego poziomu jeden jedyny dźwięk padający z „jej” ust: – Hipolicie! Tom 01 Rozdział 07